


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: While Backstreet's away, Jr. BSB will play, they swear Harry to secrecy about their weekend hi-jinks but will they manage to make him crack under pressure?
Kudos: 1





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

Brian poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Hey yo padre" Bradley said coming down the stairs "I need you to sign this permission slip for school" he said handing Brian a piece of paper.

Brian grabbed a pen and lied the paper on the counter, he looked at it closely and smiled "This is a permission slip to let you get your eyebrow pierced" he said. 

"Huh...and I thought we were just taking a tour of UCLA" Bradley said "Well as long as you got the pen in your hand..." he said. 

"Nice try" Brian said handing him the paper back. 

"Oh come on" Bradley whined.

"Bradley, no, you are not getting anything pierced" Brian said approaching the kitchen table. 

"This is so unfair, I'm seventeen" Bradley said. 

"Exactly, you're a minor, which means I own you" Brian said to him.

"You only own me until February" Bradley said to him. 

"February 21 if you want to get technical" Brian said.

"God you suck" Bradley said irritated. 

"You know, when you say that every day it really loses it's affect" he said sitting at the kitchen table.

~*~

Later that day, Bradley and Neilson returned home from school "Hey original Backstreet we’re home!" Bradley yelled.

"They're not here" Kyle said coming into the kitchen. 

"Where'd they go?" Bradley asked. 

"I don't know " Kyle said opening the refrigerator. 

"How long will they be gone?" Neilson asked. 

"I don't know" Kyle said. 

“When are they coming home?” Bradley asked. 

“I don’t know” Kyle said. 

"Adam you can't do this" Harry said following Adam down the kitchen stairs "It's wrong, it's illegal, it's deceitful..." 

"Oh my god Harry **_SHUT UP!_** ” Adam said to him. 

"What's wrong, deceitful and illegal?" Kyle asked. 

"Anything that's fun" Neilson said. 

"He thinks he's getting a tattoo" Harry said. 

"Whoa, wait a minute, how'd that happen?" Bradley asked. 

"Read it and weep" Adam said handing him a sheet of paper. 

"Oh no fair how come your dad signed?!" Bradley asked. 

"Since when do you want a tattoo anyways?" Kyle asked. 

"Since I got permission to get one" Adam said "now if you'll excuse me..." he said grabbing his jacket. 

"You're going _now_?" Harry asked. 

"Why not? The old men are out until Monday, perfect opportunity" Adam said pulling his jacket on.

"Dude I want to go" Bradley said. 

"Me too" Neilson said. 

"I'm going too, but if anyone asks, I tried to stop you and you...I don't know...threatened to steal my soul or something" Kyle said pulling on his letterman's jacket. 

"Well I'm not going; I actually have some principles" Harry said sitting at the table.

"Whatever" Adam said. 

"Later" Bradley said as they filed out of the house. 

Harry sat by himself in silence for a few minutes "Oh who are we kidding, guys!" Harry said getting his jacket and following behind them.

~*~

The boys headed downtown to a tattoo parlor "This place gives me the creeps" Harry said as they looked around.

"Then why did you come?" Kyle asked. 

"I didn't want to be alone" Harry said. 

"Kid, you're up" a gruff looking man said to Adam. 

"Wish me luck" he said following him behind a curtain. 

"Man this sucks, why is AJ the only cool dad?" Bradley asked Neilson. 

"My dad's cool" Neilson said shrugging, they looked at each other and began to laugh "Wouldn't sign huh?" Neilson asked. 

"No, I even fed him that school trip crap but according to him he's too smart to fall for that" Bradley said.

"Okay" Neilson said. 

"Right?" Bradley asked. 

"You got the permission slip on you?" Neilson asked, Bradley reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. Neilson spread it out on the sales counter and reached over, fetching a pen from the desk. He scribbled hastily on the paper before handing it back to Bradley. 

Bradley looked at him astonished "That's incredible, how'd you match it?" he asked. 

"Oh I can forge anyone's signature" Neilson said. 

"Can you do mine?" Bradley asked. 

"You really want the answer to that?" Neilson asked. 

"...no" Bradley said. 

"Well go, get your eyebrow pierced" Neilson said. 

"Thanks dad!" Bradley said to him happily. 

Kyle approached Neilson "So uh...can you really forge anyone's signature?" he asked. 

"Yeah so?" Neilson asked. 

"Good cause I got this ticket..." Kyle said pulling a piece of pink paper from his pocket, he handed it to Neilson who signed it quickly. 

Harry looked at a bulletin board hanging from the wall, he looked closely at a wanted poster and then looked at the man sitting next to him before doing a double take, he moved away slowly "We have to get out of here" he said to Kyle. 

"Why?" Kyle asked. 

"Scary people down here" Harry said. 

"We got to wait, Adam's still getting his tattoo and Bradley's getting his eyebrow pierced." 

"Oh god, him too now?" Harry said. 

"Well?" Bradley asked coming out from the back. 

"Dude, that looks awesome" Neilson said. 

Adam came out from the back, limping, his eyes red and puffy "Well...it's done" he whimpered, holding on to his arm. 

"Are you crying?" Kyle asked amused. 

"...No!" Adam whined, tears welling back up in his eyes. 

"Can we leave now?" Harry asked. 

"Wait, we're all in agreement, no one tells Backstreet about this when they get home, got it?" Adam asked, they all turned to look at Harry. 

He looked at them confused "What?" he asked. 

"Oh forget it, they take one look at him and he'll break like a little bitch and then we're busted" Bradley said. 

"No I won't...I won't! I promise" Harry said. 

"I think he's good for it" Kyle said. 

"I don't know...who's to say he won't narc on us?" Neilson asked. 

"I am not a narc!" Harry said, they all scoffed and turned to leave.

~*~

"We're home!" AJ yelled as they came into the house, setting their luggage down.

"Well I'd love to hear all about your trip but I'm off to the library" Harry said rushing into the living room. 

"Hey how was..." Howie said as the door closed "School" he said. 

"Stop scratching it" Neilson said to Bradley as they walked through the backyard. 

"It itches!" Bradley said scratching the stop where his new piercing was.

"Yeah it's going to" Neilson said to him "Uh oh" Neilson said looking through the kitchen window "Old dudes are home" he said to Bradley. 

"Don't worry, I got this" Bradley said to him, reaching into his backpack. 

"Hey pops" Neilson said as they came into the house. 

"Hey, how was school?" Nick asked. 

"School" Neilson said to him. 

"Hey padre, how was the uh...thing, you know the thing you had to do?" Bradley asked as he came into the kitchen. 

"Fine...what happened to your head?" Brian asked. 

"Oh this?" Bradley asked touching the band aid he had placed over his piercing "Uh well...you know how in school those windows pull out really far? I bumped into one" Bradley said to him. 

"...You walked into a _window_?" Brian asked. 

"Sounds stupid don't it?" Bradley asked. 

"Very" Brian said. 

"Well...you know I tend to...you know...not pay attention to...stuff" Bradley said. 

"Yeah..." Brian said "okay...I'm going to unpack" he said looking at Bradley curiously, going up the stairs.

"You walked into a window?" Nick asked "Okay I can see _him_ doing that but not you" he said pointing at Neilson. 

"Thanks dad" Neilson said as Nick went upstairs as well " _'I walked into a window'_?" Neilson asked. 

"It was the only thing I could think of" Bradley said to him. 

" _THAT_ was the only thing you could think of?" 

"Well what other situation would I injure my eyebrow?!" Bradley asked. 

"I don't know..." Neilson said as he began to think to himself. 

"Can't think of one can you?" Bradley asked. 

"No..." Neilson said to him.

~*~

Adam peeled back the bandage from his tattoo, looking at it in a mirror, redness still surrounded the design, he carefully put the bandage back on.

"Adam!" AJ yelled, Adam quickly pulled his shirt back on, wincing in pain "Hey" AJ said happily. 

"Dad, you're home" Adam said surprised. 

"Yep, come here, give me a hug" AJ said hugging Adam tightly, his arm began to throb in pain, he whimpered slightly "You okay?" AJ asked. 

"I'm fine" Adam said, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"You miss me that much?" AJ asked. 

"Sure...why not?" Adam said to him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Oh nothing I uh...I just...Kyle punched me" Adam said. 

"...Why?" AJ asked. 

"...He's a dick" Adam said to him. 

"Alright...I'm going to unpack and then how about we go grab something to eat?" AJ asked. 

"Sure" Adam said. 

"Cool" AJ said leaving the room, Adam grabbed his arm and grimaced, groaning in agony.

~*~

"You said you walked into a window?" Kyle asked Bradley "How stupid does he think you are?" Kyle asked.

"Apparently very" Neilson said as he lied back on Bradley's bed, tossing a basketball up in the air and catching it. 

"It was the only thing I could think of alright?" Bradley asked. 

"Well what are you going to do? You just can't wear a band aid around the house the whole time" Kyle said to him. 

"Why not? Nelly wore one on his face for years" Bradley said. 

"Come on at some point your...'injury' would have healed; don't you think he's going to know something's up?" Kyle asked. 

"Kyle come on this is my dad you're talking about here...he's not _that_ smart" Bradley said to him. 

"You just better hope Harry doesn't break" Kyle said. 

"Harry will be fine as long as he doesn't make eye contact" Bradley said.

Adam limped into the room, holding on to his arm "What's with you?" Kyle asked. 

"My dad won't stop hugging me!" he whined. 

"Mine won't either what is it with them?" Bradley asked.

~*~

The next afternoon Harry sat at the kitchen table, his books lied out in front of him as he worked intently on his homework.

"Hey Harry" Brian said to him. 

"Hello" Harry said, still focused on his books. 

"How was school?" Brian asked. 

"Just great" Harry said, still not looking up. 

"Okay then" Brian said walking over to the refrigerator. 

"Boys home yet?" AJ asked coming into the kitchen. 

"Not yet, why?" Brian asked. 

"Want to have a little chat with Kyle...Adam said he punched him in the arm" AJ said.

Brian snickered "you know these kids; they tend to beat each other up once in a while" he said. 

"Yeah but this was hard enough to make Adam cry" AJ said to him. 

Brian shut the refrigerator door "Adam can **CRY**?" he asked "I didn't think he was capable of any other emotion besides anger and... scary." 

Harry quietly curled himself up on the chair he was sitting in, pulling a book over his face. 

"Think they're up to something?" AJ asked. 

"When are they not?" Brian asked. 

AJ looked at Harry curled up into a ball with a book high up covering his face, he tapped Brian on the arm. 

"What?" he asked, he pointed to Harry who still had the book held up high in front of his face.

They looked at each other and strolled over to him, taking a chair on either side of him. 

"Something wrong Harry?" AJ asked. 

"Course not" Harry said from behind the book. 

Brian pulled the book from Harry's hands "Okay Harry, something obviously happened while we were away." 

"Why why why would you think that?" Harry asked nervously. 

"And clearly you know something...so why don't you just start talking?" AJ asked.

"No I don't" Harry said. 

"Then why won't you look at me?" Brian asked. 

"It's not like I don't know what you look like" Harry said. 

"Harrison...what did they do while we were gone?" AJ asked him. 

Harry became short of breath as they both stared him down "Please don't make me tell you!" Harry said. 

"Okay I'm just going to guess and say that Kyle didn't punch Adam hard enough to produce tears" AJ said to him. 

"And Bradley may have his blonde moments at times but he's not stupid enough to walk into a window" Brian said.

"You're right those two things did not happen, bye" Harry said standing up when they pulled him back down into the chair. 

"So what did happen?" Brian asked when the back door opened. 

"Harry!" Bradley said "What are you doing?" he asked shutting the door. 

"I didn't tell them anything!" Harry said running away. 

"Where's Adam?" AJ asked. 

"He had a drama meeting, he'll be home soon" Bradley said. 

"He better be" AJ said leaving the kitchen. 

"So, what is it that you don't want Harry to tell us?" Brian asked Bradley. 

"I don't know what Harry's problem is" Bradley said. 

"Huh...how's your head?" Brian asked. 

"Huh? _Oh!_ that...it's fine" Bradley said trying to get away.

"Maybe we should have your mom take a look at it" Brian said. 

"What? No, come on, mom doesn't have time to look at every little scrape and cut I get" Bradley said nervously. 

"Okay fine, at least let me look at it then" Brian said moving towards Bradley. 

"No dad..." Bradley said trying to push him away. 

"Come on I just want to make sure you didn't hurt yourself..." Brian said pulling a the band aid. 

"No..." Bradley said, he winced as the band aid was pulled off. 

Brian saw the metal stud gleaming in the light "That better not be what I think it is" he said.

"Okay, it's not" Bradley said trying to walk away when Brian pulled him backwards by his shirt.

~*~

"Why? Why do you continue to do these stupid things after I tell you not to!" Brian asked as Bradley sat at the table.

"Because you tell me not to do them!" Bradley said to him. 

"Hey, what's wrong? why'd you want me to come over?" Vicki asked entering the house. 

"Want to see what your son did?" Brian asked her.

"Obviously nothing good if he's _my_ son all of a sudden" she said to him. 

"Go ahead look at his face" Brian said, she pulled Bradley's face towards her and saw the stud.

"You pierced your eye brow?" she asked "Bradley!" she said. 

"I don't see what the big deal is, when you guys were my age, you had a kid!" Bradley said. 

"Yeah...YOU!" Brian said to Bradley.

"I'm just saying just be glad I didn't do that!" Bradley said "Oh come on dad, you had your ears pierced remember?" he asked him. 

"Yes Bradley my ears, my ears aren't sticking out of my face!" Brian said to him.

"Wait a minute, you're a minor, you need parental consent to get anything pierced" Bradley looked away from them "Bradley" Vicki said. 

"I had a permission slip..." Bradley said nervously. 

"Which I did not sign, remember?" Brian asked. 

"And I know I never saw a permission slip so...who signed it?" Vicki asked.

"Hey" Neilson said coming into the house, Bradley bit his nails nervously. 

"Neilson?!" Brian asked. 

"Neilson signed the permission slip?" Vicki asked. 

"Wha...what? I don't know anything about a permission slip..." Neilson said feigning innocence. 

"Oh would you stop" Brian said "Sit!" he said pushing Neilson down in a chair next to Bradley. 

"I can't believe you ratted me out!" Neilson said to Bradley. 

"You ratted yourself out moron!" Bradley said to him. 

"Hey" Adam said coming into the house. 

AJ marched into the kitchen "Adam John" he said sternly. 

Harry stood behind him nervously "You _told_!" Adam said pointing at Harry. 

"I never said anything!" Harry said. 

"Oh... **oh**... _ohhhhhhh_ " Adam said hanging his head down. 

"Adam, what did you do and how bad is it?" AJ asked. 

Adam sighed, pulling his jacket off and his shirt before rolling up his sleeve "You...you got a tattoo?" AJ asked "You got a tattoo?! How the hell did you get a tattoo, you're underage!" 

"Oh don't tell me...he used the stupid school trip story too?" Brian asked. 

"You tricked me?" AJ asked "You tricked me into signing a permission slip?" 

"I'm not telling you, you're guessing" Adam said to him. 

"Adam John" AJ said irritated. 

"Okay I know _you_ of all people are not going to stand here and lecture me about this" Adam said to him. 

"First, I'm your father, I get to be as hypocritical as I want!" AJ said "And second if you wanted a tattoo why didn't you just tell me?" 

"To avoid the lecture!" Adam said to him. 

"Alright, that's it, you're taking that thing out of your head right now" Brian said to Bradley. 

"I can't do that it'll close up!" Bradley said. 

"Good!" Brian said. 

"Hey" Kyle said coming into the house. 

"And you...where were you when these two went to a tattoo parlor?" they asked Kyle. 

"I...I tried to stop them...they wouldn't listen?" Kyle said to them. 

"We're not done with this" Brian said to Bradley. 

"Neither are we" AJ said to Adam "Anything else happen while we were gone?" he asked Harry. 

"No..." Harry said nervously. 

"Harry" Brian said. 

"Kyle got a ticket and Neilson can forge all your signatures!" Harry blurted out. 

Kyle and Neilson looked at him in shock "What the hell Harry?!" Neilson said. 

"Why are you allowed to live?" Kyle asked. 

Brian and AJ looked at each other in defeat and stalked out of the kitchen in silence. 

"Whoo! wow, that was an ordeal" Harry said happily, breathing a sigh of relief "So glad that's over, how about you guys?" he asked. 

They all crowded around him, glaring at him angrily, he began to laugh nervously. Kyle and Adam looked at each other before picking him up and taking him outside "Guys come on" Harry whined as Bradley and Neilson followed behind them.

~*~

Later that night Adam rubbed a moisturize onto his new ink "Checking out the new tat?" AJ asked coming into the room.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Adam asked. 

"Trust me you get used to it" AJ said "Let me see" he said grabbing his arm and looking closer at it "Cool...kind of looks like one of mine" he said. 

"Well where do you think I got the idea?" Adam asked. 

"You know if you would have waited until your birthday I was going to take you to my guy and get it done myself" AJ said to him.

"Really? You were going to let me get a tattoo for my birthday?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah, I was, I thought it'd be something we could do together" AJ said. 

"Well great now I feel bad" Adam said. 

"Yeah...I know" he said smiling and patting his shoulder as he left the room.

~*~

Neilson sat in the kitchen at the table the guys came into the kitchen, stacks of pictures in their hands "So...I hear you picked up yourself a handy little forging skill" Nick said to him.

"Maybe..." Neilson said nervously. 

"Well, that's just great" Nick said. 

"Huh?" Neilson asked confused.

"Yeah I was thinking why don't we put your new skill to good use" Nick said as they they set the stacks of pictures on the table. 

"Wh...what...what's this?" Neilson asked them. 

"Pictures that need to go out to the members of our fan club" Nick said. 

"Yeah we figured since you have no problem signing a permission slip, you'd have no problem with this" Brian said handing him a sharpie marker. 

"You want me to sign all of these?" Neilson asked. 

"Yep...have fun" Nick said patting his shoulder, they then left the kitchen. 

Neilson whimpered and threw himself over the table "Harry!" he yelled angrily.


End file.
